legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze Banana
|divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Blaze Banana, born Blaze Blatant Brosnan, is one of the major anatagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the main antagonist of its Blaze Banana Arc, being the first traitor of the Order of Flourish who betrayed his organization and worked with Twelve Nethers out of jealousy that Selina Strawberry, a woman, was at the second in command position of the entire Order. Feeling that he should get more attention in order to prove his own value, which is nothing but an absolutely petty excuse for himself to commit crimes, Blaze worked with the Monster League in the future and started to work for the Wiseman, Crow Faux and Efreet Feuer, shamelessly showing friendliness to Moloch's minions and betrayed his own duty as a protector of the Order. Not every members in the Order are saints to begin with. Being one of those black sheeps of the family, Blaze is an utterly envious sexist, and he had awful prejudice on Selina even before his turn into the dark side because of the Feast of Apollo. The Feast had made his dark side even worse, and he accepted it which made things on him to the worst. Alongside later Traitors of Order like Pedro Pineapple, Orlando Orange and Phyllis Peach, Blaze was considered as one of the worst villainous members of the Order, and he was utterly unlikeable. Being a self-proclaimed author and amateurs literature critic, Blaze also secretly wrote books that boasted his own idea of misogynism and defile the notable and remarkable women in history. He also had articles of spreading hates with ideas of racism and supremacy, and his name was supported by many people who shared the same idea of his in the town. Therefore, he used this sick support to run for mayor of Sleepy Hollow, attempting to become the next governor and later the next president of the United States when the next election had come. He also showed disdain upon witches, and therefore he messed up with Katrina Crane and the future Cordelia Foxx, who would become the two most important (and also female) figures that ironically caused his own downfall. ''Overview Design and Appearance In the renewed script, Blaze's character design is primarily based upon Toma from the visual novel ''Amnesia after the creator discarded the original design of the character by himself. He is a tall, lean-built young man with short, spiky blond hair and orange eyes. He often shows a sneering face with pretentious friendliness. Blaze wears a black-and-orange, long-sleeved shirt that is horizontally striped. His left sleeve, however, is completely black and is ragged on the ends. Over this, Blaze wears a short-sleeved black jacket with distinctive white lines running across on both sides. On his left, over the front of the jacket, there is a marking resembling a set of three white rings with a matching-colored diamond inside the smallest one. Around the outer rings are the words, "Non potrei vivere senza di te," which is Italian for, "I could not live without you." On the other front of Blaze's jacket are four silver studs, a lined in a squared formation, and over on his right sleeve, there is a belt-like strap attached with a squared, silver buckle consisting of a single prong, and a set of silver diamond-like studs running across one end to the other. The strap itself is made of a black cloth. Blaze's jacket collar is left open and it has four openings, encircled by silver ringlets. The inner lining is plaited with green, dark green and white. However, it can also be plain green. Below, Blaze wears form-fitting black pants over black heeled shoes, adorned with two belt straps, each attached with a silver ring. His pants are held up by a black-and-white diamond-patterned belt. Sometimes, however, when vexed, Blaze's eyes could turned green, with his ability to change pupil color just like other members from the Order of Flourish. His green-eyed form fits his sin of envy, that was referred as a "green-eyed monster" originated from Iago's most famous line in Shakespere's Othello. ''Name Introduction Basic Information Tarot Motif - VII. Reversed Chariot The Chariot (VII) is the seventh trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. A powerful, princely figure sits in a swift chariot, pulled usually by two sphinxes or horses. There is often a black and white motif, for example one of the steeds may be black and the other white. These symbolise balance or as some say positive and negative working in tandem. The figure may be crowned or helmeted, and is winged in some representations. The figure may hold a sword or wand, or other masculine symbol. The Thoth Tarot deck has the figure controlling four animals. It has been suggested the square on the charioteer's chest is a representation of the Kabbalistic view of the four worlds. Although the sky is bright, there is a canopy of stars above the charioteer's head. This shows how "celestial influences" from above guide him to a victory. Signals decision making, focus and determination. A willingness to take the reins. Depicted by Freyja, the Nordic goddess in Doreen Virtues' Goddess cards and is often called "The Centurion" or "Victory". Lesson imparted is that of balance in the way in which the Querent uses this new found energy. If already at this stage, that is the card falls in the present, the Chariot calls upon the Querent to tread cautiously and utilise his or her newly asserted power with discipline and care. Paying attention to detail and refusing the temptation to be aggressive in achieving his or her aims. In a way it leads nicely into the message imparted by the following card Strength. The Reversed Chariot Arcana is literally military conquest and victory at all costs. It represents impulsiveness, inflexibility, and anxiety. It also represents envy, addiction, lack of confidence and abusive control. Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality At first glance, Blaze seemes not to be someone so corrupt or wicked like Pedro Pineapple, and he is often seen ambitious about his future, wanting to rule the press of Sleepy Hollow and even the world, so he owned the Daily Bugle of Sleepy Hollow. However unknown to many, he used dishonorable ways. Often, people didn't hate Blaze as much as they despise Pedro or Orlando, as Blaze is seen much more rational and much calmer than those two. However, deep inside Blaze's saintly appearance, there was a sexist's heart filled with jealosy and hatred to women with achievements. His jealousy came from his conflict with Selina Strawberry due to the construction of the Dawn's Early Light. which is the reason to make Selina promoted to Lord Helio's second in command. After the demise of Hestia Hawthorn, Blaze became even worse. The Feast of Apollo made such feelings of jealousy much deepen, and technically he became an enemy and rival to Selina. With his envious personality, Blaze is often decribed as a "green-eyed" monster full of jealousy, described by Marshall Mango as like a fox that proclaimed the grapes on vines are sour just because he can't reach them. Unlike Pedro, who is despised by many even if he tried to excuse what he did as much as he coukd, Blaze is a better actor in hiding his immoral nature. Of course, like Pedro, Orlando Orange and many others, Blaze never thought he was immoral, thinking his hiding of Sleepy Hollow's supernatural incident was a very necessary thing to do to keep the Order safe, while it was only a hypocritical excuse for him to gain fame and power. He also murdered other candidates and feigned their suicide in a twisted way, paving himself the way to power. As Blaze's actions never really killed someone - or so did public thought - they put much more trust in Blaze than in Pedro, and the sexists and racists in American society endorsed him to become the town's next mayor, even if he was using immoral ways towards immigrant citizens. However, unbeknownest to the citizens, Blaze manipulated Frank Irving's daughter, Macey, to run into a drunken drivers' car (a driver named Gil Everett, who was the same driver who he put into a drunken state on purpose). for himself]]After the seemly traffic "accident" that was in fact being set up, Blaze made Everett insane via poisoning and made him into the confinements of Tarrytown Psych, while pretending to be caring towards the divorced Cynthia Irving, while trying to have her and her daughter killed one day simply because Cynthia is a successful 'woman' attorney. The purpose of this arranged traffic "accident" is to stop Irving from investigating the serial killing of 'La Gloton, with Phyllis Peach as the murder's true mastermind, while Blaze is one of her collaborators to hide evidence. Therefore, Blaze was protecting Phyllis so that she could reward him, but their partnership are rather a kind of teeth-clenched teamwork. Besides, like Phyllis, Lord Helio and Crow Faux, Blaze has an utter obsession towards the Stone of Wisdom. Blaze knew the Stone of Wisdom once he saw it in the Feast of Apollo, but he never realized that it was what made Helio the Light Lord. Nevertheless, Blaze learned the Stone of Wisdom's true power from Phyllis, as this was the primary reason to make Phyllis against Lord Helio. Unlike Phyllis, Blaze had no feelings of disillusion when he heard about the truth, meaning he was jealous on Lord Helio as well and wanted to take his place. Phyllis told Blaze that she believed the so-called Light Lord is a mere hypocrite, who used a magic stone to make him look like a messiah. Therefore, they should work together to overthrow him and take over the Order of Flourish together. Blaze seemly agreed, but in fact he wanted to gain the Stone of Wisdom for himself without sharing it to Phyllis, since he had disdain to Phyllis as well. Blaze also showed disdain to the women on the side of Moloch, who was supposed to be his useful allies, although he does have a point considering Lady Van Tassel as a "nasty bitch". During his feelings of an anguish fraustration overwhelmed him, Blaze once phoned to his minion while stating all women are hateful and useless, including Phyllis, who overheard Blaze's ranting full expletives. This made Phyllis then decided to desert Blaze and eventually had him killed in a karmic way - having his own demise set up by a woman he scorned, right after he (as a misogynistic man) suffered from a Humilation Conga via losing in a battle against several women with no dignity at all. Like his jealousy towards Selina and others, Blaze was also jealous of Helene Hawthorn, as the latter was the sole patron of the Stone of Wisdom, believing it was supposed to be kept by himself. He once said he wanted to make Helene out of the solitude and the darkness underground, but Helene rejected as she was worried. Nevertheless, it was only a plot to make Helene being humilated by some people, as Blaze planned to torn down Helene's mask and made her face exposed, driving her insane. Helene did the right thing not to go with him. At first, Blaze could enter the basement when Helene said yes. However, after his true nature was exposed by the combined force of Katrina Crane and Cordelia Foxx, Helene learned the news, and she was utterly disgusted by him and his cruel tendency towards Macey. When Blaze attempted to ask Helene for "help" and take away, Helene ordered her clowns from Merry Melody to attack him, before casting him out and foiling his manipulations on her. After his lies and facade being shattered, after Helene and Lunar Coven openly against him, after Phyllis had deserted him secretly, Blaze turned into nothing but a sadistic coward who fasten his plots to grab the remaining criminal empire legacy once owned by Don Francis Fleur, even to the point of using the Supreme Croatoan Virus to make himself a wicked sand monster against Cordelia and Katrina. Eventually with Kristen Kiwifruit and Lunar Coven's help, Katrina and Cordelia defeated Blaze. Blaze lost and later died at the hands of Dark Arzonia (under Phyllis' order) right after calling Phyllis a "gray-haired whore", insulting women even in his final hours. Complete Monster Proposal ''Being the misogynistic director of Sleepy Hollow Bugle as well as someone born from a newspaper trust, '''Blaze Banana proves himself to be a controller of the media in the town of Sleepy Hollow, who always uses false promises as well as all sorts of false informations to calm citizens down while hiding the cooperation between Phyllis Peach and Michael Langdon. Being someone strongly supports the infamous Salem Witch Trials, Blaze is also a petty sexist and witch-phobic person, who is simply hating women and also witches due to his own sin of envy, ignoring the fact that he himself is also a warlock. Envy about many female having great achievement in the history, Blaze even wrote many articles to spit on their graves, gaining supports from many abusive men in Sleepy Hollow. After the Feast of Apollo, Blaze turned worse. Jealous of Cordelia Foxx who is a witch cover leader as a female, Blaze uses the psychotic breakdown ability of Dark Arzonia in order to cause a train accident in New Orleans that took 100 lives, blaming Cordelia's coven for all the troubles. He also travels to the future three years later and works with Valindra Shadowmantle in an attempt to start a bad future to pull Thayan Invasion on Prime Earth 3 years earlier, starting the formation of Monster League, whom he sees as nothing more than useless chess pieces. Meanwhile, Blaze forces the Monster League to cross lines again and again in order to ruin Cordelia's reputation. All of his crimes committed in the future are set to frame Cordelia and her coven. After the late Don Francis Fleur's was executed after being prosecuted by Phyllis, Blaze takes over one fifth of the criminal empire and has aspirations on the other 80 percent. Framing his assassinations as mass killings, Blaze rigs an elevator with a bomb and gives the inhabitants sixty seconds to answer a riddle, killing all on board (including his target) when time is up. His next target is killed when he bombs an art museum. The third is onboard a public train with families and children aboard. When Katrina gets the riddle correct, Blaze blows up the train anyways and later attempts to blow up the police precinct to tie up loose ends. Trying to justify his heinous actions, Blaze pathetically blames everything on the female authorized figures around the world via Sleepy Hollow Daily Bugle which falls under his control, claiming that he is trying to stabilize a new order full of absolute patriarchy, but Katrina Crane points out that it is only a mere excuse for Blaze himself, a male with sheer prejudice and patriarchic complex, to take power and get the authority away from female. Even the so-called ringleader of Monster League, who is a young teenager who once believed Blaze was an enforcer of justice, is disgusted.'' ''History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Works Abilities & Skills Power Levils Quotes *"Remember, not every proverbs in the world is right. For example, like 'Children should watch more and talk less'. Am I right?"'' *''"This place is my own palace ever since I was old enough to be able to take over the media inside this town. I know there are still wizards, witches and psychic in this world. The Salem's purge is not thorough enough. As a matter of fact, I hereby orchastrate a purge on the other covens so that they shall cease to exist in this world. A new Salem shall rise from the old one's ashes."'' *''"Cheating!? Unfair!? Silence! This is MY world! If you want a fair fight, then to hell with the game! I'll crush you by force. Fair and square, just as you like!"'' *''"Stop me if you've heard this one before. I begin and have no end, and I end all that begins. Who am I? I am Death itself."'' *''"Women could do nothing but housework or... well, normal things. Assasination? Art? Running entire of this sick town? Not a chance. In modern days, nothing extrodinary will be set out by a woman. Joan of Arc was a schizophrenic. Virginia Woolf is a bad writer. Nothing she wrote makes any sense! You think Madame Curie was impressive? Come on, her discovery was just out of some piece of dumb luck!"'' *''"This is an era for my dream, for my absolute patriarchy."'' *''"You came after me, Mrs. Crane, you know? Not the other way around. I made you hurt an innocent woman to get to me. My comrades would've been impressed. I set this all up to show them... I thought they'd back me up, even if they didn't agree. They--they left me to deal with you alone. They--they betrayed me. They didn't come. They were all so small minded. None of them had vision! Unless... unless that gray-haired whore in that awful suit set me up... Never told them to meet me here!"'' *''"You don't have to do a single thing, Selina, and you're provided with food, clothes, a home... I've had no time to think on such ridiculous thoughts. Would Father have been happy with them? I don't care. He is a man who upholds some lofty sense of righteousness, and you know it. It is our responsibilty to enforce his will! Don't show your feminist weakness! I don't buy it! This nation is a cesspool now. Isn't it about time you grew up and acknowledged our situation!? Right now, you're useless to me. All you do is eat away at my life!"'' *''"See, who I am depends on your point of view. From those who have been used and forgotten, lost in the alleys and crying in the morgues over victims caught in the crossfire, I could be seen as America's savior, but maybe I don't care about this nation. Maybe I'm just someone who likes to see fear in people's eyes as they search for an answer. Was it a wasteful life or a meaningful one? Is there anything after death?"'' ''Quotes about Blaze Gallery Trivia *His birth family name is named after a legendary actor, like some other main members in the Order. In Blaze's case, his surname ''Brosnan is named after Pierce Brosnan, who is famous for being the fifth actor to portray secret agent James Bond in the Eon Productions film series, starring in four films from 1995 to 2002 (GoldenEye, Tomorrow Never Dies, The World Is Not Enough and Die Another Day). *Blaze is a combination of a sexist, a hypocrite and a power hungry individual that is using prejudice as a tool for him to rise towards power, while showing a serious inferiorty superiorty complex. His words of hating women are actually excuses in his plan against both witches and warlocks from the modern era, which will pave way for his own rise even if that means working with the Tarrytown Children and even Zodiac Demons for it. *Blaze's characterization has some mild satire and allusion to Donald Trump. *While there're other villains in Harvest Saga that are way more evil than Blaze did, Blaze is actually one of the pettiest people of them all due to his actions that crippled Macey Irving, stopping Frank Irving from investigating La Gloton or the Tarrytown Children, only trying to save himself from dying and grasp more power. *In this story, Blaze (just like his co-conspirators from male warlocks) serves as an evil counterpart to John Henry Moore, one of the lead warlocks from the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men. **Being a resonable authority figure, John Henry is more cautious, holding less prejudice and never believes in the Lunar Coven. He just worried about the rise of witches due to the potential turbulence, but he and Cordelia Goode eventually becomes equal working partners to get rid of Blaze and other warlock traitors who followed the United Kingdom of America. He is also less power hungry and much more well-intentioned. By the end of the arc, he quickly chooses to work with Cordelia and Katrina, as soon as he discovers neither of them mean any harm to his school, so that they can fight the threat from the Period of Tribulations all together. **Blaze, on the other hands, hates witches. While a mysoginist, Blaze's hatred towards Cordelia is not because of true sexism (which he only uses it as an excuse to gain support), but simply because he is jealous of Cordelia's position as the Supreme. As a result, Blaze plans to create the Lunar Coven and use them as his tools. His plans include making Orpheus Oleander the new Alpha and making Olivia Oleander as the new Supreme, but inferior to Alpha. He later planned to make them travel to the past and kill Cordelia in 2015, so that he could change the history and take over both the Hawthorne School for Exceptional Young Men and the Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies for himself, before casting down both of his pawns and become the Alpha and the Supreme both in one, so that he can show himself to be superior than anyone especially Selina Strawberry, his main rival. ''Inspirations Real-life Inspirations William Radolph Hearst William Randolph Hearst Sr. (/hɜːrst/; April 29, 1863 – August 14, 1951) was an American businessman, politician, and newspaper publisher who built the nation's largest newspaper chain and media company Hearst Communications and whose flamboyant methods of yellow journalism influenced the nation's popular media by emphasizing sensationalism and human interest stories. Hearst entered the publishing business in 1887 after being given control of ''The San Francisco Examiner by his wealthy father. Moving to New York City, he acquired The New York Journal and fought a bitter circulation war with Joseph Pulitzer's New York World that sold papers by giant headlines over lurid stories featuring crime, corruption, graphics, sex, and innuendo. Acquiring more newspapers, Hearst created a chain that numbered nearly thirty papers in major American cities at its peak. He later expanded to magazines, creating the largest newspaper and magazine business in the world. He was twice elected as a Democrat to the U.S. House of Representatives, and ran unsuccessfully for President of the United States in 1904, Mayor of New York City in 1905 and 1909 and for Governor of New York in 1906. Politically he espoused the left wing of the Progressive Movement, speaking on behalf of the working class. He controlled the editorial positions and coverage of political news in all his papers and magazines and thereby broadcast his personal views. He sensationalized Spanish atrocities in Cuba and called for war in 1898 against Spain. After 1918, he called for an isolationist foreign policy to avoid any more entanglement in what he regarded as corrupt European affairs. He was at once a militant nationalist, a fierce anti-communist, and deeply suspicious of the League of Nations and of the British, French, Japanese, and Russians. He was a leading supporter of Franklin Roosevelt in 1932–34, but then broke with FDR and became his most prominent enemy on the right. His peak circulation reached 20 million readers a day in the mid-1930s, but he was a bad money manager and was so deeply in debt that most of his assets had to be liquidated in the late 1930s; he managed to keep his newspapers and magazines. His life story was the main inspiration for Charles Foster Kane, the lead character in Orson Welles's film Citizen Kane. His famous mansion, Hearst Castle, on a hill overlooking the Pacific Ocean near San Simeon, is now a State Historical Monument and a National Historic Landmark. ''Yao Wenyuan Yao Wenyuan (January 12, 1931 – December 23, 2005) was a Chinese literary critic, a politician, and a member of the Gang of Four during China's Cultural Revolution. Yao Wenyuan was born in Zhuji, Zhejiang, to an intellectual family. His father, Yao Pengzi (姚蓬子) was a writer, translator and art critic. He began his career in Shanghai as a literary critic, where he became known for his sharp attacks against colleagues, such as in June 1957 against the newspaper Wenhuibao. Since that time, he began to closely collaborate with leftist Shanghai politicians, including the head of the city's Propaganda Department, Zhang Chunqiao. His article "On the New Historical Beijing Opera 'Hai Rui Dismissed from Office'", published in Wenhuibao on November 10, 1965, launched the Cultural Revolution. The article was about a popular opera by Wu Han, who was deputy mayor of Beijing. Zhang Chunqiao and Jiang Qing feared the play could be counter-revolutionary because parallels could be drawn between the characters in the play and officials in the communist government. In the play, Hai Rui, a government official, speaks for the peasants against the imperial government, criticizing officials for hypocritically oppressing the masses while pretending to be virtuous men. Hai Rui is dismissed because of this. Yao claimed it was a coded attack on Mao for dismissing in 1959 then-minister of defense Peng Dehuai, a critic of Mao’s disastrous Great Leap Forward. Confused by this unexpected attack, Beijing's party leadership tried to protect Wu Han, providing Mao the pretext for a full-scale "struggle" against them in the following year. Yao was soon promoted to the Cultural Revolution Group. Yao Wenyuan was an ideal candidate for the criticism for such an opera because of his consistent socialist background. In April 1969 he joined the Politburo of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, working on official propaganda. A member of "Proletarian writers for purity" he was the editor of "Liberation Daily" Shanghai's main newspaper. He joined the state's efforts to rid China's writers union of the famous writer Hu Feng. In October 1976, he was arrested for his participation in the Cultural Revolution and sentenced to 20 years imprisonment. He was released on October 23, 1996, and spent the remainder of his life writing a book and studying Chinese history. He lived in his hometown of Shanghai and became the last surviving member of the Gang of Four after Zhang Chunqiao died in April 2005. According to China's official Xinhua news agency, he died of diabetes on December 23, 2005, aged 74. Joseph Goebbels Paul Joseph Goebbels (German: ˈjoːzəf ˈɡœbl̩s; 29 October 1897 – 1 May 1945) was a German politician and Reich Minister of Propaganda of Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. He was one of Adolf Hitler's close associates and most devoted followers, and was known for his skills in public speaking and his deep, virulent antisemitism, which was evident in his publicly voiced views. He advocated progressively harsher discrimination, including the extermination of the Jews in the Holocaust. Goebbels, who aspired to be an author, obtained a Doctor of Philosophy degree from the University of Heidelberg in 1921. He joined the Nazi Party in 1924, and worked with Gregor Strasser in their northern branch. He was appointed as Gauleiter (district leader) for Berlin in 1926, where he began to take an interest in the use of propaganda to promote the party and its programme. After the Nazi Seizure of Power in 1933, Goebbels' Propaganda Ministry quickly gained and exerted controlling supervision over the news media, arts, and information in Germany. He was particularly adept at using the relatively new media of radio and film for propaganda purposes. Topics for party propaganda included antisemitism, attacks on the Christian churches, and (after the start of the Second World War) attempting to shape morale. In 1943, Goebbels began to pressure Hitler to introduce measures that would produce total war, including closing businesses not essential to the war effort, conscripting women into the labour force, and enlisting men in previously exempt occupations into the Wehrmacht. Hitler finally appointed him as Reich Plenipotentiary for Total War on 23 July 1944, whereby Goebbels undertook largely unsuccessful measures to increase the number of people available for armaments production and the Wehrmacht. As the war drew to a close and Nazi Germany faced defeat, Magda Goebbels and the Goebbels children joined him in Berlin. They moved into the underground Vorbunker, part of Hitler's underground bunker complex, on 22 April 1945. Hitler committed suicide on 30 April. In accordance with Hitler's will, Goebbels succeeded him as Chancellor of Germany; he served one day in this post. The following day, Goebbels and his wife committed suicide, after poisoning their six children with cyanide. Li Teng-hui Iwasato Masao (kana: いわさと まさお kanji: 岩里政男), better known as Lee Teng-hui (Chinese: 李登輝; pinyin: Lǐ Dēnghuī, Mandarin pronunciation: tə́ŋ.xu̯éi̯; born 15 January 1923), is a Taiwanese politician. He was the President of the Republic of China and Chairman of the Kuomintang (KMT) from 1988 to 2000. He was the first president of the Republic of China to be born in Taiwan. During his presidency, Lee stirred up the Taiwanese localization movement and led an ambitious foreign policy to gain allies around the world. Critics accused him of betraying the Kuomintang party he headed in favor of Taiwanese independence, and involvement in corruption (black gold politics). During World War II he served in the Imperial Japanese Army as an anti-aircraft gun lieutenant in Narashino, Chiba Prefecture in defense of Japan from the US Air Force raids on Japan. After leaving office Lee was expelled from the KMT for his role in founding the pro-independence Taiwan Solidarity Union (TSU), which forms part of the Pan-Green Coalition alongside Taiwan's Democratic Progressive Party. Lee is considered the "spiritual leader" of the TSU, and has recruited for the party in the past. Lee has been outspoken in support for Taiwanese separation from China. In 2013, a trial cleared him of involvement in a corruption scandal. Lee also believes that Japan was the "motherland of Taiwan", and that Taiwan and Japan are "one country". This belief has sparked much criticism from his political opponents, namely the Pan-Blue Coalition and mainland China. David Koresh David Koresh (born Vernon Wayne Howell; August 17, 1959 – April 19, 1993) was the American leader of the Branch Davidians sect, believing himself to be its final prophet. Koresh came from a dysfunctional family background and was a member, and later a leader, of the Shepherds Rod, a reform movement led by Victor Houteff that arose from within the Seventh-day Adventist Church. Koresh joined a spiritual group that was based at the Mount Carmel Center outside Waco, Texas, where the group took the name "Branch Davidians". Here he competed for dominance with another leader named George Roden, until Roden was jailed for murdering another rival. The serving of arrest and search warrants by the U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms (ATF) as part of an investigation into illegal possession of firearms and explosives provoked the historic 1993 raid on the center. Four ATF agents and six Davidians were killed during the initial two-hour firefight, both sides claiming the other side fired first. The subsequent siege by the FBI of almost two months ended when the center was set on fire — Koresh and 79 others were found dead after the conflagration. Seishirō Itagaki Seishirō Itagaki (板垣 征四郎 Itagaki Seishirō, 21 January 1885 – 23 December 1948) was a General in the Imperial Japanese Army in World War II and a War Minister. Convicted of war crimes, he was executed in 1948. Itagaki was born in Morioka city, Iwate prefecture into a samurai class family formerly serving the Nanbu clan of Morioka Domain. He graduated from the Imperial Japanese Army Academy in 1904. He fought in the Russo-Japanese War in 1904–1905. From 1924-1926, Itagaki was a military attaché assigned to the Japanese embassy in China. On his return to Japan, he held a number of staff positions within the Imperial Japanese Army General Staff during 1926–1927 before being given a field command as commanding officer of the IJA 33rd Infantry Brigade based in China. His brigade was attached to the IJA 10th Division from 1927–1928. Itagaki was then transferred to command the IJA 33rd Infantry Regiment in China from 1928–1929, under the aegis of the Kwantung Army. Itagaki rose to become Chief of the Intelligence Section of the Kwantung Army from 1931, in which capacity he helped plan the 1931 Mukden Incident that led to the Japanese seizure of Manchuria. He was subsequently a military advisor to Manchukuo from 1932–1934. Itagaki became Vice Chief of Staff of the Kwantung Army from 1934, and Chief of Staff in 1936. From 1937 to 1938 Itagaki was commander of the IJA 5th Division in China during the early part of the Second Sino-Japanese War. His Division took a leading part in the Battle of Beiping-Tianjin, Operation Chahar, and the Battle of Taiyuan. However, in the Battle of Xuzhou his forces were repulsed during the Battle of Taierzhuang in the vicinity of Linyi that prevented them from coming to the aid of Rensuke Isogai's IJA 10th Division. Recalled to Japan in 1938, Itagaki briefly served as War Minister from 1938-1939. On December 6, 1938, Itagaki proposed a national policy in accordance with Hakko Ichiu (Expansion) at the Five Ministers Conference,4 which was the Japanese highest decision making council, and the council made a decision of prohibiting the expulsion of the Jews in Japan, Manchuria, and China as Japanese national policy. Itagaki returned to China again as chief of staff of the China Expeditionary Army from 1939-1941. However, the defeat of Japanese forces against the Soviet Red Army at Nomonhan in the summer of 1939 was a major blow to his career, and he was reassigned to command the Chosen Army in Korea, then considered a backwater post. As the war situation continued to deteriorate for Japan, the Chosen Army was elevated to the Japanese Seventeenth Area Army in 1945, with Itagaki still as commander in chief. He was then reassigned to the Japanese Seventh Area Army in Singapore and Malaya in April 1945. He surrendered Japanese forces in Southeast Asia to British Admiral Louis Mountbatten in Singapore on 12 September 1945. After the war, he was taken into custody by the SCAP authorities and charged with war crimes, specifically in connection with the Japanese seizure of Manchuria, his escalation of the war against the Allies during his term as War Minister, and for allowing inhumane treatment of prisoners of war during his term as commander of Japanese forces in Southeast Asia. He was found guilty on counts 1, 27, 29, 31, 32, 35, 36 and 54 and was condemned to death in 1948 by the International Military Tribunal for the Far East. Itagaki was hanged on 23 December 1948 at Sugamo Prison, Tokyo. Benigno Aquino III Benigno Simeon "Noynoy" Cojuangco Aquino III (born February 8, 1960) is a Filipino politician who served as the 15th President of the Philippines from 2010 until 2016. Aquino is a fourth-generation politician and the chairman of the Liberal Party from 2010 to 2016. Born in Manila, Aquino finished his Bachelor of Arts (major in economics) from Ateneo de Manila University in 1981 and joined his family in their exile in the United States shortly thereafter. He returned to the Philippines in 1983 shortly after the assassination of his father and held several positions working in the private sector. In 1998, he was elected to the House of Representatives as Representative of the 2nd district of Tarlac province. He was subsequently re-elected to the House in 2001 and 2004. In 2007, having been barred from running for re-election to the House due to term limits, he was elected to the Senate in the 14th Congress of the Philippines. On September 9, 2009, Aquino officially announced he would be a candidate in the 2010 presidential election and on June 30, 2010, at the Quirino Grandstand in Rizal Park, Manila, Aquino was sworn into office as the fifteenth President of the Philippines, succeeding Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, and stepped down on June 30, 2016, succeeded by Rodrigo Duterte. In 2013, Time named him one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World. Eduardo de Valfierno Eduardo de Valfierno (1850–1931), who posed as a marqués (marquis), was an Argentine con man who allegedly masterminded the theft of the Mona Lisa in 1911. Valfierno paid several men to steal the work of art from the Louvre, including museum employee Vincenzo Peruggia. On August 21, 1911 Peruggia hid the Mona Lisa under his coat and simply walked out the door. Before the heist took place, Valfierno commissioned French art restorer and forger Yves Chaudron to make six copies of the Mona Lisa. The forgeries were then shipped to various parts of the world, readying them for the buyers he had lined up. Valfierno knew once the Mona Lisa was stolen it would be harder to smuggle copies past customs. After the heist the copies were delivered to their buyers, each thinking they had the original which had just been stolen for them. Because Valfierno just wanted to sell forgeries, he only needed the original Mona Lisa to disappear and never contacted Peruggia again after the crime. Eventually Peruggia was caught trying to sell the painting and it was returned to the Louvre in 1913. James II of England James II and VII (14 October 1633O.S. – 16 September 1701) was King of England and Ireland as James II and King of Scotland as James VII, from 6 February 1685 until he was deposed in the Glorious Revolution of 1688. He was the last Roman Catholic monarch of England, Scotland and Ireland. The second surviving son of Charles I, he ascended the throne upon the death of his brother, Charles II. Members of Britain's Protestant political elite increasingly suspected him of being pro-French and pro-Catholic and of having designs on becoming an absolute monarch. When he produced a Catholic heir, a son called James, leading nobles called on his Protestant son-in-law and nephew William III of Orange to land an invasion army from the Dutch Republic, which he did in the Glorious Revolution of 1688. James fled England (and thus was held to have abdicated). He was replaced by his Protestant eldest daughter Mary II and her husband William III. James made one serious attempt to recover his crowns from William and Mary when he landed in Ireland in 1689. After the defeat of the Jacobite forces by the Williamites at the Battle of the Boyne in July 1690, James returned to France. He lived out the rest of his life as a pretender at a court sponsored by his cousin and ally, King Louis XIV. James is best known for his struggles with the English Parliament and his attempts to create religious liberty for English Roman Catholics and Protestant nonconformists, against the wishes of the Anglican establishment. This tension made James's four-year reign a struggle for supremacy between Parliament and the Crown, resulting in his deposition, the passage of the Bill of Rights, and the accession of his daughter and her husband as queen and king. Valerie Solanas Valerie Jean Solanas (April 9, 1936 – April 25, 1988) was an American radical feminist and author best known for writing the SCUM Manifesto, which she self-published in 1967, and attempting to murder Andy Warhol in 1968. Solanas had a turbulent childhood. She said her father regularly sexually abused her and she had a volatile relationship with her mother and stepfather after her parents' divorce. She was sent to live with her grandparents but ran away after being physically abused by her alcoholic grandfather. Solanas came out as a lesbian in the 1950s. After graduating with a degree in psychology from the University of Maryland, College Park, Solanas relocated to Berkeley, California, where she began writing her most notable work, the SCUM Manifesto, which urged women to "overthrow the government, eliminate the money system, institute complete automation and eliminate the male sex". Solanas moved to New York City in the mid-1960s. She met pop artist Andy Warhol and asked him to produce her play Up Your Ass. She gave him her script, which she later accused him of losing or stealing. After Solanas demanded financial compensation for the lost script, Warhol hired her to perform in his film, I, a Man, paying her $25. In 1967, Solanas began self-publishing the SCUM Manifesto. Olympia Press owner Maurice Girodias offered to publish Solanas's future writings, and she understood the contract to mean that Girodias would own her writing. Convinced that Girodias and Warhol were conspiring to steal her work, Solanas purchased a gun in early 1968. On June 3, 1968, she went to The Factory, where she found Warhol. She shot at Warhol three times, the first two shots missing and the third wounding Warhol. She also shot art critic Mario Amaya and attempted to shoot Warhol's manager, Fred Hughes, point blank, but the gun jammed. Solanas then turned herself in to the police. She was charged with attempted murder, assault, and illegal possession of a gun. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia and pleaded guilty to "reckless assault with intent to harm", serving a three-year prison sentence, including treatment in a psychiatric hospital. After her release, she continued to promote the SCUM Manifesto. She died in 1988 of pneumonia in San Francisco. William Lai Lai Ching‑te, also known by his English name William Lai, is a Taiwanese politician and the incumbent Premier of the Republic of China. He took office on 8 September 2017. He served as a legislator in the Legislative Yuan from 1999 to 2010, and as Mayor of Tainan from 2010 to 2017. Born in Wanli, a rural coastal town in northern Taipei County (now New Taipei City) on October 6, 1959, Lai underwent schooling in Taipei City and studied at both National Cheng Kung University in Tainan and National Taiwan University in Taipei, where he specialized in rehabilitation. Lai then studied at the Harvard School of Public Health for a Masters degree in Public Health,2 followed by an internship at National Cheng Kung University Hospital. He became an expert on spinal cord damage and served as a national consultant for such injuries. After serving as part of the support team for Chen Ding-nan's unsuccessful electoral bid for Governor of Taiwan Province in 1994,3 Lai decided to enter politics himself. The next opportunity for election to a national body was the 1996 National Assembly, with Lai winning a seat representing Tainan City. Lai then joined the New Tide faction and stood as a candidate in the 1998 Legislative Yuan election, representing the Democratic Progressive Party in the second ward of Tainan City. He was successful in this election, and subsequently was reelected three times in 2001, 2004, and 2008. In total he served 11 years as a legislator, and was selected as Taiwan's "Best Legislator" four times in a row by Taipei-based NGO Citizen Congress Watch. Lai is a supporter of Taiwanese Seperation and is heavily condemned by Mainland Chinese and Taiwanese (that don't support Pan-Green Coalition) alike. Cheng Kejie Cheng Kejie (Chinese: 成克杰; 13 November 1933 – 14 September 2000) was a Chinese government official who was executed for bribery. Cheng was born in Guangxi, and joined the Communist Party of China in February 1954, rising to become governor of Guangxi region and vice-chairman of the Standing Committee of the National People's Congress. Cheng was involved with Li Ping, (described as his mistress) and was convicted of corruption along with her. It is alleged that the two spent the money gained from corruption for gambling in Macau. Li was sentenced to life imprisonment. K. Thomas Liaw estimates that 95 percent of China's convicted corrupt officials had mistresses. According to Liaw, Cheng and Li had decided to divorce their respective spouses and get married and that Cheng had taken a bribe of Renminbi 40 million to fund their marriage. Cheng Kejie was the most senior official to be executed for bribery in the history of Communist China. James Marion Sims James Marion Sims (January 25, 1813 – November 13, 1883) was an American physician and a pioneer in the field of surgery, known as the "father of modern gynecology". His most significant work was to develop a surgical technique for the repair of vesicovaginal fistula, a severe complication of obstructed childbirth. Sims used enslaved black women, without anesthesia, as experimental subjects in the development of this important surgical breakthrough. He has been described as "a prime example of progress in the medical profession made at the expense of a vulnerable population." But his contributions are also defended. L. L. Wall — the founder of the World Fistula Fund — has emphasized that Sims conformed to accepted medical practices of the time, that he performed surgery for a therapeutic result, and that the women he operated on suffered a catastrophic condition for their health and quality of life. Sims' experimental surgeries without anesthesia on enslaved African-American women who could not consent have been described since the late 20th century as an example of racism in the medical profession. This sheds a light on the historically violent oppression of blacks and vulnerable populations in the United States. Patients of Sims' fistula and trismus nascentium operations were not given available anesthetics. He caused the deaths of babies on whom he operated for the trismus nascentium condition. Vyacheslav Molotov Vyacheslav Mikhailovich Molotov (/ˈmɒləˌtɔːfˌ-ˌtɒf, ˈmoʊlə-ˌˈmɔː-/; Russian: Вячесла́в Миха́йлович Мо́лотов; IPA: mʲɪˈxajləvʲɪt͡ɕ ˈmolətəf; 9 March 25 February 1890 – 8 November 1986) was a Soviet politician and diplomat, an Old Bolshevik, and a leading figure in the Soviet government from the 1920s, when he rose to power as a protégé of Joseph Stalin. Molotov served as Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars (Premier) from 1930 to 1941, and as Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1939 to 1949 and from 1953 to 1956. He served as First Deputy Premier from 1942 to 1957, when he was dismissed from the Presidium of the Central Committee by Nikita Khrushchev. Molotov retired in 1961 after several years of obscurity. Molotov was the principal Soviet signatory of the Nazi–Soviet non-aggression pact of 1939 (also known as the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact), whose most important provisions were added in the form of a secret protocol that stipulated an invasion of Poland and partition of its territory between Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. He was aware of the Katyn massacre committed by the Soviet authorities during this period. After World War II (Great Patriotic War), Molotov was involved in negotiations with the Western allies, in which he became noted for his diplomatic skills. He retained his place as a leading Soviet diplomat and politician until March 1949, when he fell out of Stalin's favour and lost the foreign affairs ministry leadership to Andrei Vyshinsky. Molotov's relationship with Stalin deteriorated further, with Stalin criticising Molotov in a speech to the 19th Party Congress. However, after Stalin's death in 1953, Molotov was staunchly opposed to Khrushchev's de-Stalinisation policy. Molotov defended Stalin's policies and legacy until his death in 1986, and harshly criticised Stalin's successors, especially Khrushchev. Fictional Inspirations Gaston Gaston is the main antagonist of Disney's 1991 animated feature film, Beauty and the Beast. He was an arrogant, chauvinistic hunter, who was determined to have Belle's hand in marriage, even by force if necessary. This obsession turned him into a ruthless, traitorous villain, especially when he found out that Belle's love was not for him, but for a Beast. Gaston is strong and handsome, and exploited these traits to the fullest. While it is not clear if he considers himself as a good person or not (like Ratcliffe and Frollo do), the villiagers very much do, considering how popular he is with them (especially the Bimbette triplets), and seem unaware of his true nature (Gaston reprise in the original film notwithstanding), and this serves to fuel his already massive ego. A narcissist who sees himself as superior to everyone around him, Gaston is proud, boorish, uncultured, impolite, narcissistic and sexist. He was also arrogant, as evidenced by his setting up a wedding before he even proposed to Belle under the expectation that she'd approve of becoming his wife. He was also convinced that he is powerful enough to defeat the bigger and stronger Beast by himself. He even taunts the Beast, wanting him to fight back as he wants to prove that he can kill him in a fair fight. However, his arrogance makes him underestimate his opponent and once he realizes his life is on the line, he may have to rely on desperate measures to survive. Despite this, he was not arrogant enough to believe there was no risk to being killed by the Beast, as he freely admits that fighting the Beast does have the likelihood that he or the other villagers might very likely die during the "Mob Song". Despite his belief that thinking is "a dangerous pastime" (suggesting that he is anti-intellectual), Gaston is not unintelligent; in fact, he is quite cunning, which is emphasized twice in the story; he comes up with a plan to get Belle to marry him by threatening to have her father, Maurice, thrown into an asylum should she refuse. When that plan is foiled by Belle showing the Beast with a magic mirror, Gaston simply improvises and quickly turns the tables by manipulating the villagers into forming a mob to kill the Beast, thus eliminating his competition. Gaston is not above using underhanded tactics, which had earlier been implied with LeFou's claim about Gaston being "slick" as well as Gaston's admission about being good at "taking cheap shots", and confirmed when he shows himself to literally be a backstabber in his final moments, showing that he also cheats at things. In fact, his "begging" to the Beast may have been nothing more than a trick: he still had a knife on his person, and if the Beast was as "kind and gentle" as Belle described him to be, then Gaston would've appealed to his enemy's better nature, thus allowing him to be brought back on solid ground before he could get one last shot. Gaston is the kind of person who won't give up on his goals easily; no matter how much Belle evades him or however hard the humiliation he receives, he is determined to make her his wife. His persistence is such that he will go to great lengths and sink so low to ensure he wins. Even when the Beast overwhelms him, Gaston will not tolerate losing Belle to this "monster." This drive will blind him to the dangers of climbing a balcony, which overlooks a deep abyss, causing him to fall to his death. Tighten Hal Stewart (later known as Titan, or Tighten) is the hidden and true main antagonist in Megamind. He is the former nerdy and shy cameraman of Roxanne Ritchie who later became a vengeful, traitorous, and destructive supervillain as he was hit by the serum of Megamind. As his former self Hal, he tends to be somewhat civil and sophisticated towards Roxanne, having a secret crush on her and would try to woo her, though she feels uncomfortable by his attempts. He also tends to be quite childish, as when he learns that he has inherited much of Metro Man's powers, Hal happily flies out and creates a car pile-up, gloating that he's gonna be a hero. After being equipped with Metro Man's powers, Hal (going by the name Tighten) became more determined to use his powers to win Roxanne's heart, but his recklessness caused Roxanne to reject him, much to Hal's distress and leaving him down into a dark path, where he starts using his powers for nefarious and diabolical purposes. After learning that Megamind was the one who gave him the powers and was dating Roxanne at that time, Tighten became hell-bent on destroying Megamind for "stealing his girlfriend" and later causes havoc on Metro City with his powers, much to his own pleasure and to everyone's dismay (including Megamind). As such, Tighten is more evil than Megamind ever was. While Megamind acted as a villain to get attention and balance out of his former rival Metro Man, Tighten acted purely out of spite, caused so much destruction for his own amusement, and has shown no signs of sympathy or remorse on it. He also has proven to be in denial; retorting to Roxanne that he didn't have any good in himself, and blaming Megamind for making a fool out of him (though Megamind rightfully points out that Tighten is making a fool out of himself by squandering his powers for his own personal gain). Tighten also proved to be quite cowardly and overwrought, as when Metro Man (who is actually Megamind in disguise) arrives to confront him for his rampage, Tighten panics and tries to flee away, though he later learns the truth and fights Megamind for it. Syndrome Syndrome (real name Buddy Pine) is a supervillain, and the main antagonist in the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. As a young Buddy Pine, the boy who would become Syndrome aspired to become a superhero and this goal led him to beg Bob Parr to hire him as a sidekick, "Incredi-Boy!". Sadly, after Bob categorically refused to grant Buddy's favor, Buddy returned home in disgrace and rejected the righteous path. He became embittered and eventually descended into megalomania. Buddy is a technical genius, and even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets to circumvent his lack of "super" powers. After his dismissal at the hands of Mr. Incredible, and the dissolution of classical superheroes, the young man turned his gifts towards evil, eventually murdering several superheroes with his Omnidroids and various super weapons. He is a classical sociopath, caring not at all for the rules of society; and seeing it as his mission to make himself the world's ultimate hero through trickery and technology, and when he grows tired of that, to make superheroes entirely obsolete by selling his weapons to the highest bidder. Because "when everyone is super... no one will be." Syndrome appeared to be driven at an early age for recognition and ego nourishment, which are normal traits for that of a child prodigy, as seen by him attempting to overcompensate for his lack of super abilities with his brainpower and technology. Perhaps even if Mister Incredible had not rejected Buddy, he would still descend into villainy as he proved of having no grasp on the terms of what it means to be a hero which is shown when he still considered himself one despite having killed real heroes. To put it simply, Syndrome, having never been told he was special or could do great things, wished to remove the world of its specialties (specifically supers) by either eradicating them or turning them redundant with his technology, which makes him a bit of a complex character as well. Aside from being bitter and sociopathic, Syndrome was intensely sadistic, as shown by how he taunted Mr. Incredible with his family's supposed death, and a second time when he gloated to the family on how he would steal away Jack-Jack and turn him into a sidekick in a last-ditch attempt to spite Mr. Incredible. Though it was years and his vindictiveness had completely absolved him, Syndrome does have a memory of why he respected Mister Incredible and was visibly impressed when he tricked the probe by hiding from the corpse of Gazerbeam while claiming "he truly was Mister Incredible" and was "still geeking out about it." Brain Roidmude The Brain Roidmude (ブレンロイミュード Buren Roimyūdo), known simply as Brain (ブレン Buren), or Roidmude 003 (ロイミュード００３ Roimyūdo Zero Zero San), is one of the main antagonists in ''Kamen Rider Drive. He is one of the commanders of the Roidmudes. He is later named by Mitsuhide Nira as Sou Noumi (能見 創 Nōmi Sō), a consultant from the Paranormal Science Institute. As his name suggests, Brain acted as the tactical leader of the team. He seemed to be the type that is of the "insufferable genius", as he is easily irritated, like how most of the evolved Roidmudes are, to him, those with a "rude" personality, preferring those that are loyal and wise like him. Aside from his cold personality, he is also calculative, as shown he could simply drip a venomous neurotoxin which powerful enough to kill Drive, had he not been using the Mad Doctor Shift Car. Brain often puts three adjective-words for making descriptions. He also has shown signs of being somewhat sadistic, if his laughter when pitting Mach against Drive and Chaser was any indication. Of course, this is similar to his human synch, Mitsuhide Nira due to both having huge jealousy for their rivals. Ironically, despite his brain motif and cool headed outlook, he can easily become nervous whenever someone (particularly Medic) does a better job than him. This is displayed in several occasions, for example when Medic did a better job at reprogramming Chase by altering a portion of his base program, thus earning Heart's respect. This results in Brain developing a sense of jealousy towards Medic, and constantly trying to find flaws in her personality in order to redeem himself and regain his comrade's respect. Brain also has a habit of taking out his handkerchief whenever he becomes nervous. It is implied that he treasures his possessions a lot, and losing them would severely affected his emotions. During the events when he sided with Gold Drive to manipulate Medic and caused her to become his puppet, Brain becomes troubled by his sense of guilt, especially when Heart was the person whose mostly affected by this. Combined with his determination to save Medic, Brain proved his devotion to Heart by sacrificing himself to save her, at the same time redeeming himself. According to Freeze, Brain's special emotion is "envy". ''Apocalymon Apocalymon is the final and true main antagonist in Digimon Adventure. He was created by deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. At his core, Apocalymon is motivated by jealousy and despair. As a creature formed from Digimon doomed to death by natural evolution, he is confined to an empty world of darkness, only able to watch as the reverse world -the world of light- gets to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. In the English dub, Apocalymon has a dark sense of humor despite him being "required" to be miserable; after explaining his plan to the DigiDestined he begins to laugh, but quickly stops himself, commenting that he's "supposed to be depressed". In the Japanese version, however, Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense, likely in reference to the Biblical Legion, who claimed to be possessed by a multitude of demons acting as a gestalt. Regardless of how the trait it showed, he's clearly meant to be almost completely insane. William Birkin William Birkin (also known as G after mutation) is an extremely knowledgeable and intellectual virologist for the Umbrella Corporation that discovered the G-virus and the person responsible for the Raccoon City Outbreak. He is one of the two secondary antagonists of ''Resident Evil 0 (the other being Albert Wesker), and the main antagonist of Resident Evil 2. William Birkin started working for Umbrella as a researcher when he was only 16 and was assigned to a management training facility under Dr. James Marcus. While there he became good friends with fellow researcher, Albert Wesker and the two became Marcus’s best students. Birkin and Wesker began research on the t-Virus, which they continued after the shut down of the training facility and their transfer to the Arklay Mountain facility. He had a friendly rivalry with Alex Wesker during the latter's time working for Umbrella. Birkin was proud to be the youngest researcher to ever work for Umbrella, until Alexia Ashford arrived on the scene. Though only 10 years old, Alexia became head of the Antarctic Research facility and ignited great jealously from Birkin since his coworkers praised her constantly. He focused on his research and, after no results for a long time, finally created the Hunter, B.O.W. Birkin focused completely on his research from that point onward, even when Alexia was announced to be “dead” in 1983. In 1988, he and Wesker helped to assassinate their former mentor, James Marcus, and were put in charge of t-Virus research with Birkin himself being credited for the t-Virus’s creation. By that point, he had married his assistant, Annette, and had a daughter, Sherry. Later, Birkin and Wesker began experimenting with the NE-a parasite. One of their test subjects, Lisa Trevor, was the only subject who fully accepted the parasite into her system, while the others died shortly after it had been implanted. Birkin noticed this and examined her body structure to find that she'd had a Progenitor virus variation injected into her body many years before. This had absorbed the mutagenic organisms in her body, resulting in a new virus that Birkin called the G-virus. After receiving approval to begin further research into the G-virus, Birkin and his wife were transferred to an Underground Research Facility in Raccoon City that had been established specifically for the project. Birkin also bribed the head of the Raccoon City Police, Chief Irons, to ensure the project remained under wraps. ''Kai Anderson Kai Anderson is the main antagonist of ''American Horror Story: Cult. He is a mentally damaged young man and the brother of Rudy Vincent and Winter Anderson, having lost his parents in a murder-suicide in 2014 with Rudy concealing their bodies in their bedroom as to not lose the money from their mom's pension and their dad's disability checks. Following an ordeal with Pastor Charles and undergoing therapy under Bebe Babbitt, pretending to be a Trump supporter as he saw the man's presidency will provide him with the opportunity, Kai became a manipulative and disturbed figure who intends to gain control over others using their fear and rage. He uses Rudy's files on Ally to create the clown cult with his followers while provoking a group of Mexicans into beating him to get the sympathy vote while running for city council after murdering councilman Chang. He then used Meadow Wilton to win the election by staging an assassination attempt, gaining a following as a result while his mania manifests more, murdering both his siblings. Becoming more misogynistic, and under the influence of a hallucination of Charles Manson, Kai attempts to stage fear to assure his seat in the Senate by murdering multiple pregnant women. But Kai ends up being outwitted by Ally as arranged for a FBI raid, resulting with his followers all killed off as he is sent to jail. Months later, Kai created a new following while in prison before he escapes with the intent to kill Ally as an act of revenge-driven Iconoclasm. But Kai failed to realize that he was tricked again, told by Ally that a "nasty woman" is worse than a "humiliated man" as he is killed by Beverly Hope. ''Grant Ward Grant Ward, or simply referred to as Ward, is a major character in the ABC TV series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., appearing as the secondary antagonist of Season 1, a supporting antagonist of Season 2, and the secondary antagonist in the first half of Season 3. A version of Ward later appeared in the Agents of HYDRA arc of Season 4, this time being a supporting protagonist. He was an agent of HYDRA and was one of the many agents that infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. He strategically got himself placed inside a team of agents led by Phil Coulson and while he feigned interest and emotional investment in most of them, he developed genuine feelings towards Rising Tide hacker Daisy "Skye" Johnson. He answered directly to the Clairvoyant, who was actually his S.H.I.E.L.D. mentor John Garrett. He had a very troubled childhood that rooted from tension with his family, particularly with the most trouble coming from his older brother, Christian. He was the co-leader of HYDRA with Gideon Malick until his death at the hands of Phil Coulson to avenge his girlfriend Rosalind Price and Grant's other victims. However, after his death, his body became the host of an ancient powerful Inhuman known as Hive, the creature that inspired HYDRA's creation. Grant Ward, while infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D., generally had a bad temper but was able to stay calm and collected during sticky situations. He was slightly anti-social with strong morals and was known to be "deadly". On his days off, however, he enjoyed a nice book or even singing along to his favorite West Side Story song. As time progressed, Ward seemed to soften somewhat, developing friendships with his fellow Agents, which was eventually cemented upon rescuing Agent Simmons after she jumped from the Bus. Ward did not seem overtly interested in relationships but for a time had a purely sexual relationship with Agent May. However, when he began to develop feelings for Skye, this arrangement ended. In reality, Ward was a master manipulator, who was able to adjust his personality in order to gain the trust of others. While he still managed to retain a calm and collected personality, he had very little of the loyalty or morals that he previously demonstrated. His only loyalty was to John Garrett, to whom he claimed to owe everything. He did seem to have some reservations about Garrett's actions. Beyond that, he seemed more than willing to work against Phil Coulson and his team. However, when Raina pointed out that Coulson was a good man and asked him if he owed something to a man like that, Ward admitted that he did owe Coulson something, but he owed Garrett everything. At the same time, he could not bring himself to directly murder Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons and instead ejected them into the ocean. During his imprisonment, Ward evolved to being his own person, as he was previously restricted by his almost blind loyalty towards Garrett, to the point of even ignoring his own desires. Ward became more remorseless and manipulative as he demonstrated when he knew Skye's pressure points and attempted to use his knowledge of her father to exploit them. He also murdered numerous guards during his escape and his brother and his parents as revenge for the years of abuse they put him through. When he was reinstated as a member of HYDRA he still continued to aid S.H.I.E.L.D. to re-earn their trust, particularly Skye's, but this ultimately ended when she and Simmons attempted to kill him on separate occasions. As a result, he grew a far darker personality and sadistic tendencies, as shown with the kidnapping of Bobbi Morse and torturing her in order to give Kara Palamas the closure she needed. When he accidentally killed Kara Palamas, that was the last straw for Ward; he vowed revenge against S.H.I.E.L.D. and was willing to join HYDRA as its new leader into order to gain "closure". During his time as the new head of HYDRA, having killed Kara and lost all connections to the team, Ward had effectively severed all ties to his humanity and whatever form of conscience he retained before had been erased. Now his only goal was to make S.H.I.E.L.D. and Coulson suffer as much as he had. Presumably because of this campaign to rebuild HYDRA, Ward had also become more arrogant and narcissistic. He was dismissive of the previous generation of HYDRA, believing their greed was what led to the organization's collapse. When he recruited Werner von Strucker, he assumed that after one act of savagery that the boy could murder Andrew Garner, an act that caused Gideon Malick to chastise him. Even with his dark personality, Ward cared deeply for his younger brother, Thomas; after fifteen years separated, Grant still loved him. When Coulson had Hunter point a gun to Thomas's head, Grant swore that he would cut Fitz from head to toe if they hurt him. Ward realized his life had gained a purpose during his mission to bring Hive back to Earth as Gideon Malick's second in command of HYDRA. He reflected on how he lived his life, how he joined HYDRA and what his motives were for it, from a father figure, to vengeance, to closure. After looking back and thinking of how things were at that point, and that the fact he was chosen for this mission, he felt that for the first time, that his life was important for something. He actually felt loyal to the HYDRA organization rather than any individual HYDRA operative, and even spoke the words "Hail HYDRA" for the first time in his career. Hive states, months later and after possessing Ward's body that his final memories were that he was almost glad to be dead. This insinuates that despite his relentlessness, he secretly wished to end his pain and suffering having finally undergone a life of turmoil, from his family, to Garrett, to Kara and was ready to be killed. He was portrayed by Brett Dalton, who then later portrayed the Inhuman Hive, who assumed the form of Ward. Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki is the main antagonist of Boruto: Naruto the Movie and appears in the anime retelling Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. He is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan. He has a minion by the name of Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki. His goal throughout the film is to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from Naruto Uzumaki. Momoshiki also appears in the manga Boruto where he acts as the first major antagonist that Boruto faces. Momoshiki is incredibly arrogant and have a lot of confidence in himself. He values hard work and training as something that is in vain and prefers to achieve power through the easiest means possible. Momoshiki is very much interested in gaining immortality and power by consuming a chakra fruit by capturing Kurama. Among his prideful and power-hungry attitude, Momoshiki holds no regards for human life as he had no care for unleashing a massive tailed beast ball in Konohagakure with many people in the village. He also takes sadistic joy out of his actions since he enjoyed unleashing his power upon the village while cackling hard at the whole situation. With his guardian Kinshiki, Momoshiki did not have a second thought to absorbing him to gain more power to defeat Sasuke, the Kage and to obtain more power from Kurama. Momoshiki is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan in which he has high amount of chakra and power. He possess the Byakugan which can allow him to look at the chakra and chakra points of the people around him. He has two Rinnegan on the palm of each hand where he can absorb chakra from his targets and can release large amount of chakra to summon powerful attacks like a giant Tailed Beast Ball. Along with Kinshiki, Momoshiki has superhuman strength as he was able to kick Naruto away with ease. After absorbing Kinshiki into himself, his strength was great enough to handle both Naruto and Sasuke. Momoshiki can also fly along with Kinshiki. Momoshiki can use attacks which includes the earth, fire, water, wind, and lightning elements and can use them to create powerful creatures to help him in battle. He was voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version, and Xander Mobus in the English dubbed version. Jun Shibaura/Kamen Rider Gai Jun Shibaura, also known as Kamen Rider Gai, is one of the 13 Kamen Riders of the Rider War and an antagonist in the third Heisei Kamen Rider installment Kamen Rider Ryuki. A 3rd year college student at Meirin University, Jun was a skilled computer programmer and a part of his school's Matrix Netgame Club. Jun saw the Rider War as the "ultimate game" and joined it simply so he could be the winner. He recreated the game in the form of a computer game that would send subliminal messages to the player and got his fellow Matrix members to play it so he could make them fight to the death while he watched from the shadows. These deaths led Shinji Kido to investigate. He soon met Jun who revealed himself as the mastermind behind the game of death. Jun would later attack Ryuki to steal his Dragreder card which he used along with a virus he uploaded to the ORE Journal mainframe to become the chief editor of ORE Journal. However, Shimada counteracted Jun's hacking with her own virus and Miyuki Tezuka stole back the Dragreder card. Jun was then arrested by the police for the murders of the Matrix members, but was bailed out his fathe. Jun later joined up with Takeshi Asakura after he joined the Rider War as well, impressed with his bloodlust. He then kidnapped Yui to cause a "Rider party" between him, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Knight, and Kamen Rider Raia where they would all fight to the death. However, their battle eventually got mixed up with the one between Kamen Rider Zolda and Kamen Rider Ouja. Gai would meet his end when Ouja used him as a shield against Zolda's Final Vent. Jun cursed Ouja, saying he was supposed to make the game more fun, but Asakura simply responded that it was his fault for being close before finishing him off with his own hands. Angered at its master's death, a vengeful Metalgelas attempted to attack Kamen Rider Ouja but met his end at Ouja's contract card. He was portrayed by Satoshi Ichijo. Judge Turpin Judge Turpin (also known as Lord Turpin) is the main antagonist in the various adaptations of the story ''Sweeney Todd. In the 2007 film, Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, he was portrayed by the late Alan Rickman, who also played Joe, Severus Snape, Sheriff of Nottingham, and Hans Gruber. In most adaptations, Turpin is the primary antagonist, who ruins the title character's life and turns him into a monster. He unjustly exiles Benjamin Barker to Australia in order to have Barker's wife, Lucy, to himself. He rapes her, after which she attempts suicide by drinking arsenic, which drives her insane. He then adopts Barker's daughter, Johanna, as his ward, planning eventually to marry her. He is aided in his corruption by his servant and constant companion, Beadle Bamford. His character is possibly based on Reverend Lupin from The String of Pearls, due to similar-sounding names and both characters expressing the desire to marry Johanna Barker (Johanna Oakley, in The String of Pearls). ''Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Traitors Category:Elemental Evil Category:Time Travelers Category:Master Manipulator Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arc Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Frauds Category:Weapon Forger Category:Weapon Maker Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Humans Category:Pawns Category:Mass Murderers Category:Killjoy Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Cult Leaders Category:Liars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Incriminators Category:Politicians Category:Magic Users Category:Blondes Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Torturers Category:Psychopath Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Realistic Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Bombers Category:Mobsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Moloch Allies Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Zodiac Demons Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Child Murderer Category:Trapster Category:Child Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Writers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Provoker Category:Cursed Characters Category:Narcissist Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Geokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Sand Manipulators Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Order of the Blood Moon Category:Supreme Croatoans Category:Tarrytown Children Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters